Burned Pieces
by Radfel
Summary: Dos chicos enfrentan su destino ante un objetivo común. Separados, comenzarán a juntar las piezas de algo más que el caso de un genocida que tal vez termine quemando a ambos. MELLO X NEAR.


Hola gente, les escribe Radfel a las 4:23 de la mañana desde la mesa de su departamento que sabe que necesita barrer. Pues estoy más que feliz de poder escribir un fic compartido y nadie mejor para esto que mi amadísima Ao-chan a la cual quiero con todo mi prepotente corazón.

Amo Death Note, y es por mi culpa que ella también lo ama. D: Baaa ni que fuera malo! Pero bueno, sólo tengo que decir que me emociona escribir esto con ella, que me encanta el Angst y que estoy muy muy contenta de que este sea mi primer fic de D.N. Espero que les guste mis pequeños bastardos. El fic está escrito de la siguiente manera:

**Ao-chan escribe todo lo relacionado a Near, sus acciones, lo que dice, lo que escribe.  
Radfel hace lo mismo pero escribe todo lo relacionado a Mello.  
**  
Se darán cuenta mientras leen cuando es que cambiamos porque el estilo narrativo es bien diferente, pero eso es lo divertido. Ahora, dejen de wear y vayamos al fic. Y que el mundo sepa que AMO A MELLO con todo mi corazón (es mi segundo favorito, Light/Raito es el primero).

Advertencia: contiene spoilers del Capitulo 59 para arriba así que no nos hacemos responsables... Ya saben DN no es nuestro y bla bla bla...

_**Burned Pieces**  
_ICHI

"Mello..."

"Hm?"

"y Near, vengan a mi habitación..."

"Ok"

"Qué pasa Roger?"

"L, está muerto."

"Muerto! P- por qué! T- te refieres a que Kira lo mató?... Es eso a lo que te refieres?..."

"Probablemente..."

"Él dijo que haría que Kira enfrentara la pena de muerte pero en vez de eso está muerto...ES ESO LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO!"

"...Mello..."

"Si no puedes ganar el juego, si no puedes resolver el rompecabezas, entonces eres sólo un perdedor."

"... entonces entre Near y yo, a quién escogió L?..."

Todavía en esos momentos, mientras azotaba la puerta de la oficina de Roger y caminaba por última vez a su dormitorio, recordaba las palabras del anciano sin poder evitar con cada paso que el camino se nublara debido a las lágrimas inconscientes que salían de sus ojos. Y Near, sólo había mirado su rompecabezas, lo había roto y ni siquiera se había inmutado, sólo atinó a decir que L se merecía morir.

Entró a su cuarto y aventó las pocas pertenencias que tenía a una pequeña maleta que la nana del orfanato alguna vez le había dado _"Serás un gran viajero, Mello, tienes espíritu libre."_ había dicho. No quería estar ni un segundo más en ese lugar, no quería ser el sucesor de L, no quería compartir ni un segundo más la habitación con aquel niño albino que sólo había insultado la memoria del único ser que le había dado felicidad y esperanzas. Tomó las sábanas con fuerza y las rompió mientras daba un grito de angustia y dolor al saber que nunca más vería la mirada intrigante de la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, gracias a que Kira lo había matado. No pudo soportar el peso de sus piernas y se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama llorando entre gritos y golpes tratando de sacar un poco de su pena con ello.

Se estaba ahogando en ese lugar, no podía soportar la indiferencia de Near al saber la noticia y quería enormemente tomar a Kira entre sus manos y matarlo hasta que en su último suspiro de vida recordará el rostro de L y pidiera el perdón que ni Dios le daría; tomó su rosario de la pequeña mesa de noche que tenía y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, esta vez llorando silenciosamente. Era él único recuerdo que le quedaba de L, se lo había dado en una de sus visitas mientras jugaba en el jardín.

_"Mello, ven."- y él, sonriendo, se acercó - "Toma, quiero que lo guardes como un regalo mío. A veces uno necesita creer en algo inimaginable para lograr lo inimaginable"- y se lo había puesto en el cuello, todavía recordaba la sonrisa que L le había dado mientras rompía un pedazo de su barra de chocolate y la saboreaba._

_"Delicioso, pero le falta dulce."  
_  
Y haría lo inimaginable, por_ él_.

Tomó una hoja de papel y rápidamente, con la letra corrida por el temblor de la misma al recordar el dolor que sentía, escribió una carta. Se puso su chamarra, subió la capucha de la misma, tomó su maleta y fue a dejar al rompecabezas nuevo de Near la hoja de papel doblada con prisa. Miró un segundo el rompecabezas, la habitación y sin duda alguna salió de la misma para caminar con pasos firmes y nunca titubeantes por pasillos obscuros que rápidamente dieron a la salida del orfanato que había sido su hogar por toda la vida y que ahora se convertía en un edificio que le impedía acercarse a L.

Y no importaba que fuera de noche, y no importaba que tuviera que caminar kilómetros, y tampoco importaba que estuviera lloviendo, porque Mello sabía que aquel Dios que L le había enseñado amar, también estaba llorando.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Salió de su cama para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, no prendió la luz y sólo caminó por inercia a su destino sabiendo el camino de memoria. Un trueno lo había despertado en la madrugada y ya eran las 4 y aún no podia dormir. Minutos después, estaba caminando rumbo a su recámara de regreso con vaso de agua en mano... Por su cabeza solo pasaba el hecho de atrapar a Kira. L habia dejado muchas pistas así que lo primero que haría por la mañana -a primera hora- sería pedir todo en lo que L estuvo trabajando; se estaba obsesionando con ese caso y no sabía bien el por qué... Seguramente porque el verdadero L no había podido con el.

Llegó a su habitación y prendió por fin la luz, ya no dormiría así que decidio armar su rompecabezas nuevo, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba, tomó un poco de agua y dejó el vaso en la mesita, agarró el rompecabezas pero al levantarlo un sobre resbalo de el. Reconocia la letra.

"Mello..."

Dejó el rompecabezas de nuevo en la mesa y agarrándose el cabello comenzó a leer...

_Near:_

_Me largo de aquí._

_No puedo seguir un minuto más en éste orfanato, a tu lado. No puedo soportar la idea de que L ya no está aquí, que nunca más lo veré caminar por la puerta y saludarnos con esa sonrisa tan característicamente suya bajo sus ojos rodeados de bolsas que siempre parecían estar inspeccionando a todo aquel que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino._

_No puedo soportar el hecho de que no te importe, que te hayas atrevido a decir que se lo merecía, que _tú_ lo veías venir. Y es que no te puedo ni ver, Near. Te convertiste en uno de tus juguetes; sin vida, sin sentimientos... como uno de tus rompecabezas que está esperando a juntar las piezas para estar completo aunque no sé cuál sea tu idea de completarte a ti mismo._

_Te diré algo, siempre odié que fueras mejor que yo en todo, odio ser el segundo ante tí porque te me haces tan vacío, ni toda tu inteligencia me sobrepasa a mi como persona y por eso me voy, porque creo que me enfermaré si sigo a tu lado. Traté, a pesar de todo, de invitarte a salir a jugar conmigo cuando eramos más pequeños. Recuerdas como te llamaba desde la ventana? Quería que jugaramos soccer juntos y que corrieras, brincaras, te movieras como todos...y tú siempre me despreciaste. Te sentabas en el suelo, armabas rompecabezas, le dabas vueltas a tu cabello y nunca me volteabas a ver. Es tú culpa que te desprecie porque yo siempre quise estar ahí, porque tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubieras mostrado un poco de _algo_ para conmigo. Y no sé porque, a pesar de todo, te estoy escribiendo esta carta y tal vez sea mejor, no averiguarlo. _

_Me voy porque quiero capturar a Kira. Solo. Porque quiero vengar a L y deshacerme de aquel que se atrevió a arrancarme a la única persona que me hacía feliz con sólo verla. Porque yo sí creo en L, vivo o muerto, creo en lo que hizo. No quiero cooperar contigo, porque sé que irás y aunque lo niegues, seguirás los pasos de aquel que dices que no sirvió para nada porque al final fue derrotado. Te veré al final, Near, con Kira en las manos..._

_Y tal vez, ese día dejes de darme la espalda... tal vez, ese día aprendas lo único que no sabes Near..._

_Tal vez... ese día... aprendas a sentir._

_Mello. _

Dobló la carta tal y como estaba y la guardó entre las pocas cosas que le pertenecían... Apagó la luz y se sentó en su cama tranquilamente agarrándose un extremo de su cabello como normalmente lo hacia.

"Mh... Mello."

Cinco horas despues el albino estaba en la estancia de esa casa que lo habá acobijado desde pequeño, armando su rompecabezas como siempre.

"Near... ven por favor."

Él agarro su rompecabezas nuevo y siguió a Roger hasta la oficina.

"Lamento informarte que Mello ha dejado el instituto..."

"Ya lo sabía."

Salió del lugar rumbo a su recámara con el rompecabezas en mano, lo dejó en la mesita donde habia estado hace tan solo unas horas...

Por fin lo decidió. Tomó papel y lápiz de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Caminó fuera de su habitacion con un paquete de chocolates en la mano, vio a la nana salir del que fue el dormitorio de Mello y cuando esta lo vio, sólo atino a decir:

"Mandó a pedir sus fotos... Se las mandaremos por correo."

Vio en las manos de la mujer las mentadas fotos.

"Le puedo mandar esto? Son sus chocolates favoritos."

"Sí, claro." Near colocó el paquete sobre las manos de la mujer y regresó sobre el camino que minutos antes habia dado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

30 minutos.

Sólo 30 tristes minutos le había costado maravillar a una mujer lo doble de su edad y convencerla de dejarlo quedarse un tiempo en su casa. Había que pagarle el favor complaciéndola sexualmente pero qué más daba, mamar por sobrevivir no era pecado, era necesidad.

Mordió uno de sus chocolates mientras investigaba en la laptop todo lo que podía acerca de la polícia japonesa y su rama -la NPA- que había sido en donde L habría empezado su investigación. Sabía que entre esos miembros tendría que estar Kira inmiscuido y bastó sólo unos minutos para saber todo acerca de un supuesto cuaderno de la muerte que había usado un tal Higuchi que se convertiría en un Kira "falso" capturado. Estúpida polícia japonesa, su sistema de seguridad virtual era una porquería.

Había mandado pedir sus fotos del orfanatorio porque debía guardar por completo su identidad si quería vivir con tranquilidad. No podía estar dejando huellas de su pasado para que Kira lo rastreara. Él sería quién investigaría todo el pasado, él sería el que encontraría a Kira -por cualquier medio- y le cortaría la cabeza, o al menos, se reiría cuando viera la cara del bastardo mientras estaban en el show de su pena de muerte.

"Mello... llegó esto para ti"- dijo la mujer y el rubio simplemente la miró con flojera, estiro la mano y esta le entregó el paquete. En el paquete, se leía sólo el nombre del orfanatorio y Mello sonrió al ver una pequeña cara feliz en la hoja en la que venía envuelto; gente ingenua, si supieran en lo que su niño estaba metido...

"Gracias"- dijo e inmediatamente la mujer se fue para no interrumpir las actividades diarias de su "bebé" como le llamaba.

El rubio abrió la caja e inmediatamente vio chocolates, sus favoritos, dentro del paquete; eso explicaba porque estaba más grande de lo que esperaba. Tomó uno de los chocolates y rompió la envoltura cuando entre las barras cayó un sobre perfectamente doblado. Sabía de quién era y -mientras mordía el dulce- leyó:

_Mello:_

_Te escribo esta carta por que fue el medio que utilizaste para anunciarme tu partida. Cosa que fue tu decisión y no te criticaré._

_Como tú bien sabes L murió porque él dejo que pasara, no era ningún tonto, era un genio y estoy seguro que sabía quién es Kira pero por algún motivo no hizo nada y esas son las consecuencias y lo sabia, la vida de muchas personas estuvo en sus manos y no hizo nada, dejo que las cosas siguieran igual, se lo merecía, como ya he dicho._

_Yo nunca te vi como un rival, no entiendo tu afán por verme como tal, siempre fuimos dos personas viviendo en el mismo espacio-tiempo que eran compañeros. No me importa lo que pienses de mi forma de ser o en lo que me converti segun tú, y a ti no debería importarte... Te seré sincero, tal vez sí siga de alguna forma los pasos de L a fin y al cabo ahora tomaré su lugar, ya que soy su sucesor al igual que tú, pero no sere como él, no permitiré que alguien como Kira me mate. No tendre piedad con Kira._

_Como tú lo dijiste te vere el día que alguno de los dos capture a Kira, ese día alguno de los dos lo tendré en las manos. Hasta entonces te deseo lo mejor donde quiera que estés._

_PD: Cuídate._

_Near._

Mello miró la carta y sintió como una rabia inmensa se apoderaba de él. Near era un perfecto estúpido y tenía el descaro todavía de desearle cosas buenas cuando sabía que lo odiaba. A pesar de todo el sentimiento con el que él había escrito la carta, el albino simplemente le había contestado como no le importaba en lo absoluto casi con sarcasmo.

Hizo la carta pedazos entre sus manos y la aventó al suelo, sintiendo una vez más el dolor que el recordar a Near le traía. Alguna vez le había dicho a L lo mucho que le desagradaba su compañero y este le había respondido que no importaba, que a él simplemente no le molestaba nadie porque aceptaba a la gente tal y como era.

_"Es bueno tener variedad, y competencia. Aunque yo creo que ustedes dos se complementan aunque no se den cuenta, por eso quiero que ambos sean mis sucesores si algo me llega a pasar... no tienes más chocolate?" - había dicho. _

Mello se echó en la cama e hizo la laptop a un lado. No podía ver como es que Near y el se complementaban. No podía ver como es que Near y él simplemente se hablaran. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos... contestándose cartas que sólo ellos conocían.

_Haz caso a tus palabras -_recordó lo que había escrito en su primera nota_- 'y no sé porque, a pesar de todo, te estoy escribiendo esta carta y tal vez sea mejor, no averiguarlo'.  
_  
_Eso Mello - _se dijo a sí mismo _- tal vez lo mejor sea no averiguarlo._

°°°°°°°

* * *

Ao chan: Bueno tipas y tipos ahí les dejamos el primer capitulo de esto que realmente tomo solo un día hacerlo o.ó pero eso si! lo hicimos con todo nuestro entusiasmo y amor por DN xD Me alegra hacer algo con Radd y mas algo de donde ella tiene la culpa que ande tan traumada... Naaahhh como si fuera algo malo xDD

Dejen Review y amen a Mello y Near!

Ya pues me voy q ya son las 4:30am o.o cuídense y portense mal por las dos.


End file.
